


Tell Me More

by I_dont_write_fanfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, au killian, cs, cs ff, cs fluff, deckhand killian, hookiepoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_write_fanfic/pseuds/I_dont_write_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya know after the swordplay and before the death let’s pretend this fluffy stuff happened. Takes place in the Season 4 Finale after Emma teaches deckhand!Killian how to use a sword and he asks about their relationship in her reality. Obviously Season 4 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me More

“Us, for example, I get the sense we, uh, we may be close?“ he gulped after he asked this so boldly, but when he glanced down once more her hand was still gripping the handle of his sword and he closed his eyes, briefly imagining her grasping something else just a few inches over.

When she answered "very” so certainly and so assuredly he was shocked his assumptions were right.

“Really?!”

His life as a deckhand hadn’t lent him to have a very fortunate position with the ladies of this land. He was shy and had nothing to boast of, he wasn’t worthy of any woman’s attention nor able to compare to the many soldiers and navy men who frequented the same docks. But if she was with him in this other life, how different could he be? How did his other self manage to find such an incredible woman in his life.

“I’m starting to get jealous of the other me…” he laughed, sneaking a glance at her to gauge her reaction, wondering how often she might have been looking at him and seeing her Killian. Every look she gave him was charged with so much feeling from her, he couldn’t help but feel a connection to this woman he’s never met (in this life). Then he remembered Henry mentioning his other self taught him to sail.

“Your lad…is he…am I…?” Discomfort grew in his stomach, wishing him he had never even asked about his ‘other’ self.

“No, Henry’s…before I met you.” Her demeanor in response didn’t change, though, as if Henry’s father and whatever relationship she had with him was no longer part of her life.

“He’s an incredible young man. He–” Killian laughed at the image of Blackbeard unconscious on the deck of the Jolly Roger, “you know he outsmarted both Blackbeard and that Black Knight.”

“Probably from things you taught him! Who knows what you tell him when you’re out on those sailing lessons,” Emma nudged him playfully, leaning her body into his and eyeing him with this  _look_ ever so briefly that he felt a warmth running through him. “He’s a good kid, though.”

“Sailing lessons…” Killian repeated, trying to imagine this other self with this other life, family, where he was what seems like a father figure to this boy who was so brave and smart, “Henry said I was a captain, The Jolly Roger was  _my_  ship?”

“No better captain than you,” Emma smiled proudly at him and Killian couldn’t help but blush and glance at this feet.

“A master swordsman, a pirate captain of his own ship, and you at his side…How did I–he do it?” Killian shook his head in bewilderment. He couldn’t imagine such a life but his heart was swelling at the thought. Generally he just follows what he’s told or stumbles into things that take him on a path such as becoming Blackbeard’s deckhand. Never could he picture himself as captain, as this hero.

“Well it’s not like it happened all at once for you. You worked for it, you fought for it,” her eyes lit up when describing her Killian, like she could see him now during one of their many battles with villains and standing at her side through everything. He wanted to know what it was like, to be this kind of person, to feel this type of gusto for life that he seemed to lack in this world. It was becoming clear to him that part of the reason he fought so hard in this other life was for her, for Emma.

“How did I win your heart?” he asked so abruptly he nearly bit his lip when the sentence came out of his mouth.

His phrasing, however, made Emma’s stomach drop and her head race back to that moment in Neverland when Killian told her he’d win her heart because she wanted him. She remembers his declaration to her so clearly that it made her heart beat just a little faster. Just  _remembering_  that conversation made her want him, and when she looked up into Killian’s eyes they were the same ones she remembered, but there was something missing. That fire that was always alight behind his ocean blue irises wasn’t there, that strong passion and will he had for everything he did seemed lost, lagging behind somewhere. She saw it briefly on The Jolly Roger when they defeated Lily, when his eyes blazed at her in wonderment like she was the sun, but now his eyes were searching for that light again.

“Acts of heroism,” Emma stated, still staring into Killian’s searching eyes, watching them for signs of the man she knew was in there somewhere, just lying dormant and suppressed by a new curse. “He did…everything for me, for my family, for our town, all because…of love.” She didn’t realize it until she was saying it, but everything he did was so they could be happy together and for her and her family to be safe. He may not have said it explicitly but he had showed her time and time again through these acts of heroism that he’d do anything for her.

“Well, I think I can understand why he would be so brave for you,” Killian nodded awkwardly towards her, shy about complimenting the woman his other self is involved with.

“What, like you’ve done nothing heroic today?” Killian waved her comment off like he had done nothing, shaking his head slightly and looking at the ground while his hand idly traced the hilt of his sword. He truly didn’t think he had done anything to be proud of today like he hadn’t had any part in saving her and helping her son, helping  _virtual strangers_. She almost wanted to laugh, because this is exactly Killian, unable to accept he’s a hero even when he’s proven himself time and time again. This moment of panic struck her and she raised her hand to cup his face gently. He needed to know and she was always so quick to remind him who he is that this time it felt no different. He flinched for a moment, uncertain of how to react as her thumb brushed against the stubble on his cheek. It was so natural to her now, to touch him, to be close to him, and to feel certain  _here_  with  _him_  was where she belonged, that she smiled widely.

“Killian, you have to know…” Emma whispered to him, taking a step towards him and bringing her other hand up to cradle his face, “you’re him and he’s you, you’re  _my_  Killian and you’re a hero, no matter what world we’re in.”

He swallowed thickly, building up courage to lean the few inches towards her face and press his lips to hers. He squeezed his eyes shut, certain she would push him away, but the backlash never came. In fact on contact, her hands came up to his hair at the base of his neck like they were at home there, fingers slowly running through his dark hair and inhaling sharply to savor the moment. Her lips opened to his allowing his tongue to slide against hers, falling into a natural push and pull between them like they did this everyday. He then realized they probably  _did_  do this everyday. Gods, his other self was a lucky man, hell,  _he_  was a lucky man right now.

When they pulled away from each other, Emma couldn’t stop staring at his eyes. That golden right of light shone brightly around his pupils again like he was just brought to life, and light burst out from them and spread throughout the street, up into the sky. Waves of light washed over everything around them before the entire alternate reality collapsed in on itself.

She woke up in the middle of the main street in Storybrooke with the sun shining in her eyes and a smile on her face.


End file.
